Winter Warmth, Warming Hearts
by YuYaFan
Summary: Its a cold winter day in Shuggazoom and Nova is freezing. in an effort to find warmth she ends up meeting Gibson who has a special surprise for her which leads to many new outcomes. read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hiya everyone! This is my first story for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. This is a Gibova fic if you didn't already know that but anyway, I absolutely love the show and I couldn't wait to post this so enough of my silly intro, so let's get this started!

Gibson: Yuya doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!.

Me: thank you Gibson. Now I shall start the fic!

Enjoy!

Chapter One:

A Cold Day And A New Found Love

Nova was cold.

No, not cold, _freezing._

Overnight the city seemed to have been visited by the man known as Jack Frost, for now all of Shuggazume was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. And it was starting to get even colder.

Nova was currently in her room, curled up in the blankets as she tried to keep the warmth around her body to chase away the cold. But after awhile, her blankets too succumbed to the freezing climate and Nova was forced to move from her bed. She decided to leave her room in search for another heat source to warm her up. And it was this thought that had brought her to the main control room of the super robot, and face to face with the rest of the monkey team.

Slowly making her way up to them, Nova unwrapped her tail from around her body. The control room was warmer than her room but it still wasn't warm enough for her to remove her arms from around her shoulders. She looked up at the rest of the team and decided to make her presence known.

"Why the heck is it so cold in here!" she yelled, making the rest of the team jump up from their spots in the room.

"Geez Nova, can you be any louder?" asked Sparks as he rubbed at his now aching ears. Nova, realizing the volume of her voice blushed, then in a smaller voice she said, "Sorry guys." She smiled sheepishly at them.

"So, again, why is it so cold in here?" she asked again.

"Well, we were just trying to figure that out before you came in Nova," Antauri said, giving Nova a playful glare which got Nova to blush again, he then continued his statement.

"What we found actually was that there had been a cold front that moved in a few hours ago which had frozen pretty much the whole robot to the point of the whole computer systems to shut down momentarily, and that included the heating system." Antauri finished. "I'm sorry Nova, but the system is going to take a while to fix, but Otto is doing the best he can to get up and running as we speak.

_KABOOM!_

"Or, so we think he is." Antauri said as Otto jumped away from the control panel.

"Huh, I wonder why….wait a second, whoops, I was supposed to connect the blue wire to the blue wire, hehehe" Otto went back into the panel as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"And he's supposed to be our mechanic?" Sparks asked. Nova shook her head at the statement and silently left the room. Walking down the other hallway she went to find her other absent team member.

_Hmmm…I wonder if Gibson has any way to get away from the cold._

Nova ventured towards Gibson's lab but found that he was not inside.

"Now where could he be?" she wondered, and decided to look around for him. This however didn't take her long since she next walked into the kitchen and low and behold who should she find there, none other than Gibson himself. But he didn't notice when Nova walked in. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention to her, instead he was at the counter apparently making something from what Nova could see.

'_I wonder what he's making' _Nova thought as she walked closer to Gibson. But instead of just coming up from behind him, she decided to speak.

"Hi Gibson." She casually said. She saw Gibson jump slightly then relax and turn around. He smiled down at her from his perch on a small stool.

"Greetings Nova, how are you on this…uh…sudden winter day?" he asked. Nova scowled slightly.

"I'm freezing my tail off if that's what you mean." She stated, her arms still wrapped around her body.

"Hmmm, well I might just have the remedy for that" Gibson said, turning back towards the counter. Nova was curious as to what he was talking about before she felt a warm cup being held in her hands and she realized that Gibson had just handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"There you go, that should probably help you out a bit" he said before grabbing a plate of hot chocolates and heading out of the room. But before he left he told Nova,

"Oh and one more thing, I took the liberty of …um, well…making you another thing to keep you warm, so, um…I guess I'll see you back in the control room" Gibson blushed a little, which Nova caught before he darted out the door towards the control room.

Nova stood there a little surprised.

'_He made something for me?'_ she wondered and looked around the room for this 'thing' that he was talking about when her eyes fell upon the kitchen table. There sitting in a neat pile was a set of pink gloves on top of a pink and blue stripped scarf.

Nova walked over to the table and set her mug down. Picking up the gloves she quietly put them on, finding they fit perfectly on her hands, she turned to pick up the scarf and noticed a small card lying on top of it. Placing the scarf around her neck, enjoying the warmth it gave her, she picked up the card and opened it to see Gibson's neat handwriting inside. The card read:

**Nova,**

**I understand that you are having trouble keeping warm on cold days such as this one. So I made you this scarf and gloves to help you out a little. I hope that you find them sufficient and to your liking. I also hope that you would use them to their full use and hopefully join the rest of us outside sometime.**

**P.S. I know that this may sound weird to you but, I sort of have what you would call _special feelings_ for you. And I truly hope that you might possibly return those feelings. **

**I really like you Nova, I guess you could say that I well…love you. Please tell me if you feel this way as well.**

** Love,**

** Gibson**

Nova stared at the card for a moment longer.

_H-he l-loves me? He really loves me?_ Nova was shocked at the letter that Gibson wrote. Then suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. Dropping the card and forgetting her mug of hot chocolate, Nova ran as fast as she could to the control room but saw that Gibson wasn't in there, she walked up to Chiro who was also enjoying a hot chocolate.

"Hey Chiro, do you know where Gibson is?" she asked. Chiro looked up from his drink and answered.

"Yeah Nova, he went upstairs to his room for some reason." "Thanks" Nova answered and headed towards the tubes when she heard Otto's voice behind her.

"Hey Nova, I like your scarf and mittens!" he called. Nova blushed and answered back, "Thanks Otto" before she flew up Gibson's tube and headed right for his bedroom.

Standing in front of his door, Nova was soon overcome with slight nervousness.

'_What am I doing? Come on Nova, just knock on the door and ask to come in. it's not that hard.'_ She silently told herself and before she knew it, her hand had met the door and she knocked on the door three times.

It didn't take long for her to wait before she heard slight shuffling and the door to Gibson's room opened revealing a slightly shocked Gibson in the doorway.

"N-Nova, w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out. Nova could see the nervousness in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well I just came by to thank you for the scarf and mittens, they really help keep the cold away" she said and noticed Gibson blush suddenly and turn his head away.

"T-that's great Nova, I'm glad you like them." He said looking down at the ground. Nova spoke again.

"But there is something else that I came here to tell you." She said. Gibson immediately looked up at her.

"What's that?" he asked. Suddenly all thoughts seemed to leave him as he felt warm lips connect with his. Nova was kissing him! Gibson couldn't think for a moment before he felt himself kissing her back and Nova's arms made their way around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist.

They stayed liked that for a few more seconds before the need for air became an issue and they pulled away from eachother panting slightly. Gibson was the first to speak.

"That was absolutely…"

"Amazing" Nova finished for him. She smiled at him and said, "I wanted to tell you that I return your feelings, I really l-like you to Gibson." Gibson smiled at her. Both monkeys soon noticed that during their make out session, their tails had entertwined causing both monkeys to blush and unwrap their tails.

"Maybe we should go join the others before they start to wonder where we are" Gibson said. Nova silently nodded but soon found herself getting kissed by Gibson. Pulling away Gibson said "I love you Nova."

Nova smiled. "I love you too Gibson" and with that, both monkeys made their way down towards the control room.

For the rest of the day Nova wore the scarf and mittens that Gibson had made her, knowing whether they were together or apart, her new found lover would always find a way to keep her warm.

The End. . . . . .of chapter one.

Me: sooooo…what do you guys think? Should I continue or just keep this a oneshot?

Otto: make her continue!

Chiro: I want to see what Sparks thinks of this relationship.

Gibson and Nova: Please Review!

Antauri: tune in for the next chapter.

Me: see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi! And welcome to chapter two of my Gibson and Nova fanfic.

Gibson: it's time for the rest of the team to see.

Nova: hopefully they'll except us.

Me: maybe…maybe not.

Otto: start the fic!

Chapter Two:

To Be or Not To Be?

Sparks was mad.

Not just mad, he was fuming.

Sparks walked down the hall towards his room, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

"I can't believe them. No, I can't believe Gibson, that no good Nova stealing jerk." He seethed. As he entered his room, memories of what had transpired earlier today was still fresh in his mind. And he was not happy about it. Not one bit.

_((Flashback))_

_Sparks and the rest of the monkey team had been busy working in the control room, trying desperately to fix the broken heating system so the Super Robot could warm up. The hot chocolate that Gibson had made them was long gone by now and everyone was working even harder to finish the repairs. Sparks seemed to be working the hardest. He knew that Nova hated this type of climate and was trying to fix it for her._

'_Maybe if I fix the heating, Nova will reward me with a kiss.' Sparks thought, imagining a thankful Nova giving him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him for getting rid of the cold. _

"_Earth to Sparks!" a voice called, knocking Sparks from his recent Nova daydream. He looked up and saw Otto hanging above him._

"_What Otto?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption._

"_Could you hand me the solder?" Otto asked. Sparks huffed and handed the item to Otto who said his "thanks" and went back over to his work station, leaving Sparks to daydream again. But that daydream was short lived, however, when he heard the platform in one of the tubes sliding down._

'_Here comes Nova. Wait till she sees me working hard to chase the cold away, she'll be so happy.' Sparks was about to call out to the yellow monkey but the words got caught in his throat. His eyes widened and he stared shocked, all words coming from his mouth halting at the sight before him._

_Nova had just come down the tube with Gibson, but that wasn't the surprising thing. The big shock was that both monkeys were holding each other's hands. And to add to Spark's shock, they were both smiling. Nova was, at no point, trying to get Gibson to let go. She was willing letting him hold her hand. Sparks was about to call out to them but Otto beat him to it._

"_Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked. Both monkeys blushed when all eyes turned on them, everyone finally noticing their connected hands. Antauri smiled at them._

"_I see Gibson has finally told you his feelings Nova?" he asked, the couple in question blushed even more. Otto and Chiro stared at them in shock, Sparks more in anger._

"_Wait, you guys are together?" Chiro asked. Nova looked at Gibson then back at Chiro and nodded. _

"_Yep" Nova meekly answered, her hand never leaving Gibson's. Otto smiled and ran over to the two._

"_Congratulations you guys!" he said, hugging both monkeys tight. _

"_Thank you Otto" Gibson said. Nova smiled. Antauri and Chiro joined in the congratulations, Sparks though, only saw red._

'_They're a couple? Nova actually likes Gibson and agreed to be his girlfriend? But what about me, I've spent my whole life trying to get her to like me and all Gibson had to do was ask her? How could he do something like that to me?' Spark's mind ranted and raved at the idea of the two being together. Angry and horrified, Sparks walked right out of the room, never hearing his team call to him._

_((End Flashback))_

Walking up to his room, Sparks decided to go to the training room instead. He wanted to find some way to get rid of the hurt and anger that he felt right now. He knew that he had lost his chance. Nova would never be his girlfriend now, not after this. He has lost, Gibson had won. And as Sparks headed down to the training room, one thought crossed his mind.

"I will win Nova's heart, whether by love or by force, I will get her back. I promise you that Gibson, so watch your back."

The End….of chapter two.

Me: ladies and gentlemen, Sparks is planning revenge.

Nova: uh-oh.

Gibson: that cant be good.

Me: want to see more? Well then click the little review button at the bottom of the page! I would love to hear some feedback and story ideas! Thanks to all who've read and reviewed my story. Next chapter up asap!


End file.
